Mistakes!
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. some people make worse mistakes than others. Mistakes they will regret for the rest of their lives. Tori Vega is one of them. ON HOLD!
1. Mistakes are Made

Please R&R

Tori's POV

"Trina! C'mon! We're going to be late for school!" I yelled up the stairs. She came bounding down.

"When did you get here?" she asked me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You weren't here this morning when I went to find you."

"Oh yeah…I was out…walking." I lied. She seemed to buy it.

Then we drove to school.

I went straight to my locker and got my books ready for my next few classes. Suddenly I felt someone behind me.

"Hello." Said a voice behind me. A voice I had been listening to for some of last night.

"Hey Beck." I said turning round. He looked sort of worried. "Listen can I talk to you later?" I asked him. He nodded and then walked off towards Sikowitz's class. I followed him. I spent most of the class trying to phrase what I was going to say to him in my mind. Lunch break came too fast for me. I met Beck in the janitor's closet. Once we were alone he leaned in to kiss me. I ducked out of it.

"Listen that's what I want to talk to you about. This…us… isn't going to work."

"What? Why not?" he asked looking confused.

"'Cause I don't want it to." I replied. It wasn't so much I didn't _want _to; it was more I was afraid of Jade finding out.

"But…but what about last night?" he asked.

"That was a _**BIG**_ mistake. Look I'm sorry Beck but we're finished." With that I left the janitors closet leaving Beck behind.

I avoided Beck as much as possible. Which was difficult as he seemed be trying as hard as he could to corner me. But I managed.

One day I was with Jade who had become a lot friendlier recently. We were talking about nothing when I remembered something. Something that I remembered so suddenly. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it. But…

2 hours later

I sat on the bathroom floor waiting…

Then checking the time I stood up. It was now or never.

Fearfully I walked over to the sink and looked at the pregnancy test. I gasped. It was positive!


	2. Love and Persistants

Please review!

Jade's POV

Beck seemed distant recently. Hmm…

He would constantly be watching for someone who wasn't coming. Or so it seemed. He would always be looking around and then he would be disappointed when he saw who it was.

I noticed Tori suddenly became very…distant as well. She had been distant since we had hung out. It was strange but she wasn't all that bad. She was fun and all that stuff friends should be. I decided to talk to her about whatever was bothering her knowing she would do the same for me.

We were in Sikowitz's class waiting for him to arrive when I asked her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You just seem like you're in a world of your own."

"Yeah sorry. Just have something on my mind."

"Really? What?" I asked knowing it was something bigger than she let on.

"It's… well…" suddenly she clutched her mouth and rushed out of the classroom.

Something serious was going on.

Tori's POV

I know I have to tell Beck but how? He wanted me but I didn't want him. I wanted Andre. But how could I stop our… fling(?) from coming out now I knew I was pregnant.

Then I thought of it.

Abortion.

Then no one would ever need to know.

Andre's POV

I watched Tori running out of Sikowitz's class. She looked like she was about to be sick. I was really worried. She wasn't herself in the last few days.

She wasn't the girl I was in love with anymore.

Tori's POV

It was time.

Slowly I walked into the doctor's office and ten minutes later I was walking out. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I felt like I was killing a child but then again I suppose I was. But I couldn't have coped with a baby.

But when I got home I crumbled. But no one was there to comfort me. No one.

Andre POV

When Tori returned the next day she was back to her old self.

Almost.

But I decided I needed to ask her out before someone else does. So one day after school I walked up to her in the car park.

"Tori will you go out with me?" I asked afraid of rejection but hoping so hard she would agree.

She looked at me in surprise.

Then she was kissing me. It was like I had never been kissed before. Finally she pulled back.

"So I take that as a yes?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting for you to ask me out for ages. I was nearly about to ask you myself."

We kissed again.

I was so happy I couldn't believe it. But I would have been terrified if I had seen the look of pure loathing Beck gave me behind my back when he saw us kissing.

Tori's POV

I was on cloud nine. I was so happy for the first time in days. I hadn't thought about Beck since Andre had asked me out. I didn't think about him until I answered the door to his furious face that night.  
>"Beck? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. I was on my own except for Trina who had been gone to the bathroom for ages.<p>

"You know I could tell everyone about us." He said his voice shaking with anger. Fear gripped my heart.

"Why would you do that?" I asked as he came in and sat on my sofa.

"Because I saw you and Andre earlier."

"So… what's that got to do with anything?"

"Andre would dump you if he found out."

"and so would Jade."

"I don't care about Jade."

"Of course you do! You love her!"

"No I love you."

Uh-oh.

"Beck I love Andre!"

"But he won't love you if he finds out about us."

"Beck! There is no us! There never was and there never will be!"

Beck was about to respond when Trina came down the stairs and I saw in her hand the reason she had been so long.  
>"Tori, is this yours?" she asked holding up the pregnancy test.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Fights

Please R&R!

Tori's POV

Fear gripped my heart.

"Why would I have a pregnancy test?" I asked nervously.

"Why does anyone have a pregnancy test?" answered Trina. Then she knew. She must have seen the look on my face. Or maybe she could the fear in my eyes as I tried to think of an excuse.

"It is isn't it?"

"What?" cried Beck. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"How could you not tell me?" he said.

"There's nothing to tell. I had an abortion." I said not realising until it was too late what effect these words would have on the rest of my life.

"Wait so you went and had an abortion without even talking to me about it?" said Beck sounding appalled.

"Yes. Because I knew you would use it to make me get back together with you. And I don't love you. I love Andre."  
>"Wait… it was Beck's?" now Trina was appalled as well.<p>

"And you think I'm not going to tell Andre and Jade now?" asked Beck threateningly.

"Why would you?"

"Because if I can't have you then no one can."

With that he left. Then Trina stormed upstairs.

I sat on the sofa crying my eyes out when I heard shouting form the front yard. Next thing Trina was down the stairs.

"I saw it all… Andre turned up as Beck was leaving and he… well Beck told Andre and now their fighting in the front yard."

I rushed out.

"Beck! Andre! Break it up!" they stopped fighting. And then Andre looked at me pleadingly.

"Please tell me it's not true?" when I didn't answer he seemed to guess it was the truth. And then he hopped in his car and drove off with Beck leaving not long after him and finally Trina going back inside.

They all left me there with my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Little did I know it was only the beginning.

As I was walking back inside an ear splitting crash was heard. The sound of a car crashing…


	4. Fight For Life

Hope you like! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing! Hope you like this new chapter!

Tori's POV

I ran.

I towards the noise.

Towards the flames.

Trina ran calling after me but I didn't turn. I just ran. Fear clutched my heart. I knew something was seriously wrong.

When I got to the scene of the crash I saw what had happened.

Beck had rammed Andre's car into a tree but he seemed to have just hit the corner of Andre's car instead flying himself into the tree. But Andre's car had still flipped over numerous times and was now lying upside down.

Ambulances and fire brigades were already there. One of the police that was there had to restrain me until Trina arrived.

It wasn't long before Jade, Robbie and Cat arrived. Jade too had to be restrained from rushing to Beck.

I could feel my heart breaking when they had to cut Andre out of the car.

I went to the hospital with him.

We were waiting for a while. Both Andre and Beck needed urgent surgery.

Andre and Beck's parents arrived. Their mother's were in hysterics while the father's just sat there staring into space.

We had been waiting for about two hours when Andre's parents came over to me.

"You're Tori, right?"

"Yes."

"We would just like to say how happy we are that Andre has found you. He was just normal before but now… he's like a completely different person. He is always talking about you. He's crazy about you."

"Well I'm crazy about him too." I didn't add that I was the reason he was here fighting for his life.

"You know we heard you sing on the open night. You're really good."

"Thanks."

"You know all Andre ever wanted to do was have his own album-"

"Um excuse me? Are you the family's of the Andre Harris and Beckett Oliver?"

"Yes?"

Tension filled the room.

Everyone wanted to know how their loved ones were. But yet they feared the doctor would have bad news.

"I'm very sorry to tell you one of the young men didn't survive…"

Who do you think is dead?


	5. Revelations

**Please read and review! Thanks and I hope you like this new chapter!  
><strong>

**Tori's POV**

Fear gripped me.

Not Andre. Please not Andre.

"Who?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry to say Beck didn't survive."

Relief coursed through me while Jade collapsed shrieking.

"NO! NO THIS IS WRONG! YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE! HE C-C-CAN'T B-B-BE D-D-D-DEAD!"

I felt so guilty.

This is my fault. It's all my fault. My fault Beck is dead. My fault he and Andre were even in the crash. Everything was my fault.

"Is Andre OK?" asked Andre's mom.

"Yes. And if you'd like to see him…" he gestured down the hall. We walked and he showed us his room.

He was just waking when we arrived.

"Hey…" he said. I was afraid he would shout at me. He was surely still furious with me. But he smiled at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked him.

"All right. Bit sore but other than that…"

His mom suddenly enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Oh Andre! You had us all so worried!"

"Why? What happened?"

Oh. Maybe _that's_ why he wasn't mad at me. He didn't remember.

"Well… you were in a crash honey." Said his mother. Suddenly he remembered. Everything apparently as suddenly his head snapped up looking at me.

"Mom, dad could you give me and Tori a minute?"  
>"Sure honey."<br>They left.

"Look I'm-"

"Why did you do it?"  
>"Do what?"<p>

"Sleep with him…"

"Well… I dunno… I was getting frustrated that you hadn't asked me out – I'm not saying it's your fault-" I added as he had just opened his mouth to protest. "And he was having trouble with Jade and we were studying together and… it just happened." He looked at me for a moment. "You know I'd understand if you wanted to break up with me…"

He looked shocked.

"Why would I do that?"

"We've just mentioned why. I slept with Beck."  
>"But that was before we were together. It wouldn't be fair of me to dump you because of something that happened before we were together."<br>"So you don't hate me?"

A smile spread across his face.

"Of course not."

His mom and dad came in not long after. Then Andre asked the question I had been dreading.

"So you said I was in a crash" he said feigning memory loss. "Who was in the other car?"

His mom and dad exchanged quick glances.

"Um… Beck…"

Andre sat up.

"Is he OK?"  
>His mom shook her head with tears in her eyes.<p>

"He…um… he … well he didn't make it…I'm so sorry."  
>Andre was in shock. He just lay back into the pillows. He didn't talk for the rest of our stay. Then I saw the time.<p>

It was nine in the morning.

I was about to say I was heading home when Jade walked in looking… well looking murderous.

"Tori, could I have a word please?"  
>"Sure." I said hoping I was wrong about what I thought was going on.<br>We walked into the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Why was Beck texting you saying he loved you?" she tried to keep her voice calm.

"What?"

Andre's parents came out telling us that Andre wanted to see us.

We went in and Andre… he told Jade everything.

**What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Reactions

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this new chapter! Wasn't sure how to write it! But here it is! Please review!**

**Tori's POV**

I stared at Andre in shock. He was telling _Jade_ **everything** from how we started out (Me and Beck) to me getting pregnant (I saw Jade's fists clench together at this but she didn't say anything as Andre was _still talking_) to what happened last night. Once Andre had finished Jade turned to me.

"So… it's your fault Beck's dead?" she said calmly. I could tell she was furious.

"No it's not." Said Andre before I could answer. "It was Beck's fault."

"I guess I already knew he didn't love me any more. At least now I know the truth." She said walking out.

"She took that well." Said Andre yawning.

"Yeah." I replied suspicious. Jade is known for her temper and finding out her boyfriend cheated on her and got another girl pregnant is sure to make her worse than ever. I knew her better than to believe her but I didn't want to worry Andre.

"You get some rest." I said kissing him and walking out. I wandered towards the car park.

I didn't hear her.

I didn't see her.

Not until it was too late.

**I know this is very, very short but I am very busy and only have time to upload this short chapter! Please review! What do you think has happened?**


	7. To Know or Not to Know

**Please, please review! I love reviews!**

**Andre's POV**

I awoke to see Mum and Dad sitting besides the bed arguing.

"…We have to tell him!" hissed Dad.

"It would destroy him!" mum hissed back.

"He deserves to know."

"And we will tell him. Just not yet."

"Tell me what?" I said. They jumped. They obviously hadn't realised I was awake.

"Nothing." Said Mum.

"Tell me."

Mum glanced at Dad. Dad nodded.

"Tori was found unconscious in the parking lot."

"What?" I said sitting up straight.

"They don't know what happened. A driver was driving around and he turned the corner and there she was."  
>"Is she okay?"<p>

This time dad glanced at mum.

"Honey… she's in a coma."

**Okay I've decided to just update short chapters! So the next chap will be sooner! I hope!**


	8. Vow

**Here is the next chap! Please review!**

**Andre's POV**

I raced to Tori's room (which I found out from mum and dad). There she lay. Tubes coming out of every part of her.

I vowed there and then to find out who had done this to her.

And I know where to start.

With the girl with a love of revenge and a hatred of Tori.

Jade.

**Okay! I know it is very short! But I am at a Coláiste and don't have much time to update! Because I'm having too much fun! **


	9. Confessions

**Please review**

**Jade's POV**

I tried to wash the blood off my hands but it wouldn't budge. I heard a creak behind me. There stood Andre.

"What are you doing?" he asked his eyes full of fury.

"Nothing."

"What's on your hands?"

"Nothing." I said trying to stop him from seeing the blood. Too late.

"You bitch! It was you! What did you do to her?" he yelled.

I didn't answer.

"Well?" he roared. I had never seen this side of Andre. He looked at me with pure loathing in his eyes.

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know what you did to put Tori in a coma? You think I was born yesterday?" he said still roaring.

Again I didn't reply.

"You know what I had to hear? I had to listen to my mother and father telling my girlfriend was found in a pool of blood. Abandoned in the parking lot. I'm going to ask once more. What did you do to her?"

"I-I-I s-stabbed h-her."

**I know it's sort of OOC but oh well! Please review!**


End file.
